A place with love
by Eli N Maru
Summary: Takeshi is just like Nagi, except she doesn't like to sit on the sidelines and watch. Will her involvement be more then she can handle?


Shizuru Fujino sat at her desk in the student council's room, sipping at her cup of tea. The blonde's thoughts were preoccupied about a certain dark haired friend, Natsuki Kuga. She'd fallen for her as soon as she had laid eyes on the Kuga princess. A shadowy figure appeared behind the student council president. It stepped into the light to reveal itself as a girl of about Shizuru's age, with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail. She took a few steps closer to the blonde before wrapping her arms around Shizuru's neck. The student council president set her cup down on the desk in front her and turned to the girl with a small smile.

"Well now, why are you here Takeshi?"

"Hm? No reason, has Kuga stopped by today?"

"No..."

Takeshi noticed the dejected look on the blonde's face. She let go of Shizuru and sat on the desk in front of her. The white haired girl let her hair down from her ponytail before leaning in close to the blonde. She used her index finger to tilt Shizuru's face up to her's. The blonde smiled as dark hair tickled her face. Takeshi spoke with the same husky voice Natsuki Kuga did.

"Don't worry Shizuru, I'll always be here for you."

"Takeshi... I thought I told ya not to do that at school."

"Natsuki, Shizuru my love, Natsuki. If you keep calling me _Takeshi_ I'm gonna think you don't love me."

"This isn't funny. If-"

The Takeshi turned Kuga clone leaned in and kissed Shizuru. The blonde closed her eyes and let the Kuga clone kiss her. She couldn't count the amount of times since she'd met Takeshi that they's ended up making out or doing something a bit more intimate. The white haired girl seemed to be a normal Shizuru fan girl at first, then it turned into a somewhat awkward friendship. Now, Shizuru wasn't sure what it was. As soon as the blonde seemed upset about Natsuki, Takeshi would be there for her. Not in the sense of a normal friend, but in the way a woman who could change herself into her heart's desire only could.

Shizuru placed her arms around Takeshi's neck and deepened the kiss. She longed for the day when the woman she'd have her arms around wouldn't be just a fake, but would be her Natsuki. Takeshi moved from the desk to straddle Shizuru in her chair. She took the blonde's face into her hands as they kissed. The student council president turned away from the Kuga clone and moved to get up. Takeshi got up and watched Shizuru walk over to the door and lock it. The Kuga clone grinned as the blonde came back over and pulled her into another heated kiss.

Takeshi stood atop the roof of the church that was at Fuuka academy. She looked next to her where Nagi watched the students walking around. He glanced over at her.

"What?"

"How can you stand just watching? Don't you wish you could... nevermind."

"Starting to regret getting involved? The carnivale will be beginning soon. Don't think that Ms. Fujino is safe just because no one knows she's a HiME."

"I know that. Just, forget I said anything."

"Takeshi, it's better not to get involved. We may live a lonely exsistence, but it's safer this way. Trust me."

The white haired girl didn't respond. She just leapt from the building and walked off towards Fuuka academy. As Takeshi made her way to the student council room she couldn't help but think about the blonde president.

Takeshi walked into the student council meeting room. She was met with the confused gazes of Yukino, Reito and Yuuichi. Haruka looked angry. She turned to Shizuru who quietly sipped at her tea, her friendly smile never faltering.

"Fujino you can't just have every person you interact with showing up here! We have a serious matter to deal with!"

"And I leave it in your capable hands Ms. Suzushiro. Thank you for coming to walk me to my dorm Takeshi."

Everyone that was in the room looked confused. Yet no one said anything, not even Haruka. They all just shared a confused look before returning to the matters at hand.

Takeshi walked with Shizuru towards the dorms. The white haired girl kept glancing over at the blonde, trying her best to hide her worry but failing miserably. Shizuru noticed Natsuki walking with Midori, Mai and Mikoto. The blonde smiled brightly and waved at the dark haired girl. Natsuki told the others she'd catch up with them later before walking over to Shizuru and Takeshi.

Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki in a warm embrace. Takeshi looked away from the two of them. The dark haired girl laughed and told Shizuru to let go of her, blushing profusely as she did so. The blonde giggled.

"I haven't seen you in a few days Natsuki, where ever have you been hidin' on me?"

"I've just been busy... by the way I need your help with something. Is anyone in the student council room?"

"Yes, everyone is. How about you and I spend a little time together while they finish their business, hm?"

Natsuki looked over at Takeshi. The white haired girl reminded her of Nagi. She was instantly mistrustful of her and began to wonder why Shizuru was spending so much time with her. Takeshi smiled at the two girls.

"I'll see you later then Shizuru."

Takeshi wrapped her arms around Shizuru and hugged her from behind. The blonde's normally serene nature seemed to melt away when the white haired girl hugged her. She stuttered and blushed as she pulled away from Takeshi, much as Natsuki usually did with Shizuru. The dark haired girl couldn't help but laugh as Shizuru glared at the retreating form of Takeshi walking off. She turned to Natsuki with a concerned look.

"What is so funny Natsuki?"

"You. I'm glad there's someone who likes to tease you as you have me all these years."

"You're so mean. But I'll forgive you."

Shizuru smiled and wrapped her arms around Natsuki again. The dark haired girl chuckled nervously. She walked with Shizuru holding onto her arm through the school's garden. The two sat down on a patch of grass. Shizuru leaned against Natsuki, content with being by this girl's side. _Oh Natsuki..._ The blonde was caught up in her thoughts and closed her eyes. Natsuki looked over at her friend, thinking she was asleep. _Shizuru, is being the student council president this tiring for you?_

Takeshi stood atop a roof watching the two girls. She clenched her hands into fists, summoning an orphan to her without realizing it. Nagi stood behind the white haired girl. He knew what it was like to fall for someone, to be scorned. The white haired boy turned away with a wicked grin, leaving Takeshi alone. Takeshi was unaware of the orphan that was in her shadow. She gritted her teeth and turned away from the scene as the two women smiled and parted ways. _Why her Shizuru? _The white haired woman leapt from the building to run off to Shizuru's dorm. The orphan slithered off the way Natsuki had walked off.

Shizuru walked into her dorm room and over to her bed. She sighed and laid back on it. Her mind raced with thoughts of Natsuki, it seemed the dark haired girl was all she could think of as of late. The blonde sat up and took off her top to reveal a white lace bra. She kicked off her shoes and slipped off her skirt before walking over to find her purple nightgown. Once she slipped it on Takeshi leapt into her window. The blonde turned to her. She noticed that the white haired girl looked rather stoic.

Takeshi walked over to Shizuru and pushed her back onto her bed. The blonde looked up at her, noticing she had transformed herself into Natsuki. She lay still for a few moments as the Natsuki clone kissed down her neck. Shizuru ran her hands through the dark hair, she pulled the clone up into a passionate kiss. Takeshi pulled up Shizuru's nightgown to reveal her thighs. Shizuru blushed. The Natsuki turned Takeshi leaned over the blonde.

"Let me take care of you."

"Takeshi I-"

"_Natsuki_."

The white haired girl hated correcting Shizuru, but she knew if she wanted this to last she had to pretend to be what it was the blonde wanted. Shizuru ran her hands through Takeshi's hair, lightly pulling on it to get her to kiss her. They shared a few passionate kisses before Takeshi leaned over Shizuru running her hands along the blonde's thighs, up her sides pulling her night gown up and off of her. The student council president lay in her bra and panties, lightly blushing as Takeshi kissed along her body. She took off the blonde's bra as she met her gaze.

"Shizuru... I-I love you."

"Natsuki... I love you as well, more then you could ever know."

Takeshi gritted her teeth and tried her best to grin and bare it. She would show Shizuru how much she cared. Takeshi kissed acrossed the blonde's breasts. Shizuru turned her face to the side. She gasped in surprise when Takeshi rubbed her fingers along her most intimate area under her underwear. The blonde's face turned red when Takeshi slowly entered her with her middle finger at first. She set a steady pace before adding a second.

Shizuru moaned out Natsuki's name. She arched her back as Takeshi kissed down her body. She watched as the Natsuki clone left a trail of kisses down to her navel before pulling off her underwear. The blonde wanted to tell Takeshi to stop; she knew in the back of her mind that this was wrong using Takeshi like this. But Shizuru lost her ability to think straight whenever she met the transformed eyes of Takeshi's Natsuki cloned form. Takeshi licked tentivly at Shizuru's slit, awaiting any sign that she didn't want her to continue. The blonde reached down and tangled her hand in the dark locks Takeshi had conjured. The Natsuki turned Takeshi took that as her consent and began to move her tongue slowly in and out of Shizuru before licking up and sucking on her clit. The blonde moaned as the other woman pleasured her.

"Natsuki... Natsuki... Natsuki!"

Shizuru came in a broken cry, her beloved's name leaving her lips. She panted trying to catch her breath as she whispered Natsuki's name. Takeshi moved up the blonde's body to lean over her. Shizuru smiled up at her, lightly caressing her face as she leaned in to kiss her. Takeshi was shocked at the affection displayed in the tender kiss. She moved to sit at the end of the bed, keeping her back to the blonde. Shizuru slipped her night gown back on before crawling down and holding her Natsuki clone in her arms. Takeshi silently let a few tears slip before wiping them away.

"Shizuru..."

Takeshi transformed back into herself as she got up and walked over to the window. There was a giant blast near the school, setting the girl's dorm on fire. Takeshi rushed over and picked Shizuru up in her arms without a second thought and leapt from the window. The blonde looked confused. She looked at the dorm and noticed the girl's running out of the building as well as the fire.

"Girl's you cannot go back inside. For the time bein' let's head to the auditorium."

"Shizuru!"

Shizuru turned from directing the girls at the sound of Natuski's voice to see her running up in her motorcycle outfit. She smiled at her, but her worry showed in her eyes. Natsuki lookd genuinly concerned about her. Takeshi stood in the shadows directing students whenever they came near her. She watched as the two women spoke for a moment before a car pulled up; Haruka and Yukino got out of the car. Natsuki ran over and grabbed Yukino's hand running off with her.

Takeshi saw the hurt look cross Shizuru's. She clenched her hands into fists and fought the urge not to tell her what Nagi wanted her to. The white haired girl walked up behind Shizuru and placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder. Shizuru turned to her.

"Shizuru... There's going to be a fight... Natsuki will most likely be involved. Mai's a bit unstabled at the moment, and Mikoto... Well you know how she is. It's time you used your power to protect that which you hold dear."

Shizuru looked stunned. She nodded her head in affirmation before running off the way she had watched Natsuki run a few moments earlier. Takeshi sighed and walked off. She found Nagi sitting and watching the fire and the girls running around. The white haired girl sat down next to him. Nagi looked up at her. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I told her. She's off to protect _Natsuki_."

"Haha! This is great! Let's hope this all works."

Takeshi looked up at the HiME star. _Yeah, let's hope..._

After Shizuru had saved Natsuki from Mikoto's attack, staying in the shadows so not be seen she walked off before anyone could see her. She held her spear as she walked off. Takeshi appeared from behind one of the nearby trees. She walked behind the blonde, watching her yet trying not to care about what it was she knew Shizuru was thinking about. The student council president turned around as soon she'd heard a twig snap under the white haired girl's foot. She let her spear disapate with a faint smile. Takeshi walked over to her and placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Shizuru..."

"Is Natsuki going to be in any danger?"

Takeshi flinched. She wanted to tell the blonde to forget about Natsuki that she wanted to be the one who Shizuru held most dear. The white haired girl dropped her hand away from the blonde. Shizuru noticed her dejected look and took a step closer to her. She placed her hand on Takeshi's cheek and leaned in closer to her. Takeshi blushed when the blonde placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Takeshi..."

"Shizuru... I- Natsuki is probably going to find out the truth about her mother. She may need your help, I'd suggest going to the cliff where her mother died."

Shizuru looked upset. She turned to start looking for where Takeshi had mentioned when the white haired girl grabbed her arm. The blonde turned to her, surprise evident in her red eyes. Takeshi shook trying to reign in her emotions. She wouldn't look Shizuru in the eye.

"Shi-Shizuru... Let me lead you there."

"Takeshi... Hm. Alright, let's not waste any time then."

Takeshi turned away from Shizuru and started to walk away. The blonde reached out and took Takeshi's hand into her own, entertwining their fingers. _Even if she's not the one, even though she's not my Natsuki I won't let her feel like she was just bein' used. _The white haired girl tightened her grip on the blonde's hand. Shizuru let the white haired girl lead her until they were on a road. Takeshi turned to Natsuki.

"Follow this road, she'll be coming down it... one way or another."

"Thank you Takeshi. You take care now."

"Shizuru, I-I hope she'll accept you in the end. You'll be on your own from here on, goodbye Shizuru."

Shizuru watched as Takeshi walked off and disappeared in the shadows. She smiled to herself and held her hand up to her chest. _Thank you Takeshi._ The blonde ran off down the road to find her love.

Takeshi let her tears flow down her face as she stood above the roadside cliff watching the woman she had fallen for run towards her heart's desire. She watched Shizuru fight and save Natsuki from Nao. She danced with such elegence, weilding her spear and commanding her child like it was her only purpose. In truth Shizuru probably believed that protecting Natsuki was her only purpose. _As much as I hate to admit it Nagi was right... We have no place for love, or more of there is no place for us in love..._

Takeshi had followed Shizuru to the tea house she had borrowed for tea cermonies when the need arose. She watched the tender care the blonde used when laying Natsuki's unconcious body down on the tatami mat. The white haired girl was a little shocked when she saw Shizuru undress herself and lay down next to the unconcious Natsuki. Takeshi turned away from the scene, not wanting to see whatever it was Shizuru was going to do. She laid down and looked up at the sky, the HiME star in particular. The white haired girl reached out towards the star. _Why did I let it get this far... Why didn't I listen to Nagi?_ Takeshi placed her arm over her face and tried her best to stop her tears. She eventually ended up crying herself to sleep.

Morning came and Takeshi awoke to the sound of two women arguing. She sat up and looked over at the tea house. The white haired girl noticed Shizuru was talking with Haruka and Yukino from the student council. Takeshi was about to leap down in Shizuru's defense when Haruka smacked the darker coloured blonde girl. But she stayed where she was and watched as Shizuru just smiled and accepted the hit with grace, that is until Natsuki was brought into it. Takeshi couldn't help her grin, bittersweet though it was, when Shizuru smacked Haruka. Yukino started to holler at Shizuru about what she did to Natsuki. The blonde looked shocked, and her stomach seemed to flip when Natsuki appeared from the shade of a tree. Shizuru walked over to comfort the dark haired girl, but Natsuki flinched away from her.

Takeshi stood up and readied herself to leap into action when Shizuru called out her Kiyohime. The white haired girl watched in shock as Natsuki hollered at the blonde not to do it, but Shizuru's child cut down Yukino's. Haruka the drama queen she always was walked over to Shizuru as she started to fade away headbutting the blonde before she disappeared. Shizuru stumbled backwards. Takeshi took a step forward when Natsuki moved closer to Shizuru. The white haired girl clenched her hands into fists as she heard Shizuru tell Natsuki that she would do anything for her because she loved her before leaping off and disapppearing.

Takeshi ran off to find Shizuru. She knew what it was tht Shizuru was going after, she also knew that Nagi and his _buddy_ the obsidian prince was the reason why she was going after them. _District one._

Shizuru had finished off one of the District one labs when Takeshi finally found her. _Damnit Nagi! Giving me the run around... Shizuru..._ Takeshi found Shizuru standing amongst the rubble smiling with a crazed look in her eyes. The white haired girl walked over to the blonde. She was a few steps away from her when Shizuru held her spear out towards her. Takeshi clenched her hands into fists. _So this is what it's come down to... I won't, I won't let them do this to her. Shizuru, I have to be selfish... I can't be Natsuki._ She took a few steps closer to the blonde. Shizuru's hands started to shake, but she swung out and struck the white haired girl with her spear.

Takeshi winced but just grabbed the spear and used it as leverage to pull the blonde closer to her. Shizuru's grip tightened on her spear as the white haired girl held her close. Takeshi let her tears flow freely down her face.

"Shizuru, please... This isn't the Shizuru I know! You wouldn't, you wouldn't do this! Natsuki wouldn't want you to do this! Shizuru please..."

"You're just a fake. _My_ Natsuki has dreamed of doing this for a very long time. I will not have you pretending to be her any more!

Shizuru called out to Kiyohime. The squid-snake creature appeared and bit a hold of Takeshi. She screamed out in pain. The white haired girl used what little leverage she had to lean forward to pull Shizuru into a kiss instead of trying to free herself. The blonde was stunned. She lowered her spear and laughed.

"You're a fool. Kiyohime, devour her."

Takeshi reached out towards the blonde as Kiyohime threw her up in the air. The white haired girl summoned an orphan to her before Kiyohime could finish her off. Shizuru laughed as she looked around for the girl, realizing she was gone she ran off to find Natsuki.

Natsuki was about to get on her bike to go find Shizuru when Takeshi walked up to her. She noticed she looked all beat up and was about to collapse. Natsuki walked over and caught the white haired girl as she fell. Takeshi looked up at Natsuki. She reached up and caressed the dark haired girl's cheek.

"Natsuki... save... Shi...zu... ru..."

"Where is she?"

"I-I'm unsure, ask Nagi..."

The dark hired girl was shocked. She had no idea that Takeshi knew about Nagi, nor that her friend would do this to another friend. Natsuki rested Takeshi against a tree before running over to her bike. _I will stop Shizuru._ The dark haired girl sped off on her bike. Takeshi sat up, holding her abdomen. She watched Natsuki leave. _I'm sorry Shizuru, I hope you can forgive me... my love._

Natsuki had returned to her apartment only to be captured by Nao. She watched as Shizuru came to her rescue once again, but stopped her from killing the poor red head. Shizuru told Natsuki that she had some unfinished business with Dirtrict one and that they're battle would have to wait. The dark haired girl found herself back at Fuuka academy now. She lay in bed in Mai's dorm room. Natsuki thought about what Shizuru had done, about Shizuru's feelings, her mom, and lastly her own feelings about Shizuru.

Shizuru stood on the outskirts of Fuuka academy. She noticed someone was behind her and swung her spear around. Takeshi winced as the spear hit her yet again. The blonde sighed before turning away from her. The white haired girl didn't make a move; she just looked over at the blonde. Takeshi fell to the ground as Shizuru pulled her spear back to her side.

"I already told you, I will not have you pretending to be Natsuki! My love for her is not something you could-"

"Shizuru I know I can't be Natsuki! Please, just... don't play into the obsidian prince's hands!"

"I-I trusted you, I thought that if I... She hates me because-"

"I don't hate you Shizuru, I never could. Please, stop this."

The blonde looked behind her at the sound of the husky voice of her beloved Natsuki. She looked shocked as the dark haired girl stumbled over to her. The Natsuki cloned Takeshi embraced Shizuru before placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Natsuki..."

_**Shizuru had just become the class president and had offered Natsuki access to the information she had asked about before. After the dark haired girl had gotten what she wanted she thanked the blonde and left. Shizuru smiled contentidly as she sipped at her tea. A girl with long white hair pulled back into a ponytail appeared in the door way. She leaned against the doorway and grinned at the blonde. Shizuru looked out the window.**_

_**"Close the door if you would please. I know why you're here, and I'd rather not have anyone listenn' in."**_

_** The white haired girl shut the door before walking over to the desk. She sat down on the edge of it facing Shizuru. The blonde turned to her with her diplomatic smile. Shizuru set her cup of tea down as the white haired girl leaned over, closer to the blonde.**_

_**"Shizuru Fujino, a HiME."**_

_**"And just why would you be callin' me that?"**_

_**"Because it's who you are, your destiny. You can see the star that no one else can. Are you going to fight along side the others when they arrive?"**_

_**"Now why would I worry my **__Natsuki__** like that? I'll stay on the side until she needs me."**_

_** The white haired girl smiled and laughed before getting off the desk and walking over to the door. Shizuru picked up her cup of tea.**_

_**"Will you tell me your name?"**_

_**"Takeshi Homura."**_

_** Takeshi pushed Shizuru up against the wall of the student council room. She pinned the blonde's hands and kissed down Shizuru's neck. Shizuru blushed, her breath caught in her throat. **__She looks just like Natsuki...__** Takeshi released the blonde's hands, letting her tangle her hands into the dark hair she conjured up for her. Shizuru leaned in and kissed the Natsuki clone hungrily. After a few moments Takeshi took a few steps away from Shizuru, smiling at her.**_

_**"Natsuki... How can you-"**_

_**"It's alright to give into your desires Shizuru. I can be whatever you want, I know how much you want Kuga. Let me be your outlet for the desires for your friend."**_

_** Shizuru smiled the same warm, diplomatic smile she always did before nodding. She took a step forward and placed her arms around the Natsuki clone's neck. Takeshi grinned as she accepted the blonde's advances, laying down on the desk. Shizuru ran her hands along the cloned body. She leaned over and kissed Takeshi as she unbuttoned her shirt. Takeshi slipped her hands under the blonde's skirt and rubbed her fingers along Shizuru's most intimate area through her underwear. Shizuru gasped, her face flushing.**_

_** Takeshi moved the blonde's panties to the side as she entered her with one finger. Shizuru buried her face in the Natsuki cloned Takeshi's chest. She moaned as Takeshi began to slowly move her finger in and out of her before adding a second. The Natsuki cloned Takeshi held Shizuru close to her as she pumped her fingers in and out of the blonde. Shizuru's moans grew louder until she collapsed on top of Takeshi as her orgasm claimed her.**_

_**"Natsuki!"**_

_** Takeshi held Shizuru, knowing that this wouldn't be the last time they shared a moment like this.**_

The Natsuki cloned Takeshi smiled at the memories she had of her time with Shizuru. She took a step away from the blonde. Shizuru looked confused. Takeshi turned and kept walking away from Shizuru.

"We have a battle to fight."

With that Takeshi vanished leaving Shizuru alone and confused. She looked down at her element, tears welling up in her eyes. _Why Natsuki? I love you... I thought you loved me too... Why did you flinch away from me?_** Because she hates you. She will defeat you and kill your child, sealing her fate. Go Ms. Fujino, go and fight Natsuki Kuga.** Shizuru shook her head to dispell the man's voice that filled her head. Natsuki loved her right? The fact was the dark haired girl looked confused and scared the last time they had seen each other. _She must hate me... I will not allow her to die._ Shizuru ran off towards Fuuka academy to find her beloved Natsuki and to protect her.

The battle between Natsuki and Shizuru came to an abrupt end when Shizuru used her element to pull the dark haired girl into an embrace. Takeshi watched as the two girls embraced one another. She turned away when Natsuki kissed Shizuru. _Damn it! Shizuru... Natsuki, please keep her happy and never let her go._ Takeshi turned back to the two girls just in time to hear Natsuki tell Duran to attack Kiyohime. _No!_ The white haired girl dashed out towards the two Children, hoping in some naieve way she could stop either from defeating the other. Duran and Kiyohime's collision caused an explosion as they destroyed one another. Takeshi fell to the ground and watched as Natsuki and Shizuru embraced one another as they disapated into green particles.

An Orphan stood over her. She looked up to see what looked to be Nagi's face. He shook his head and sighed.

"I told you, nothing good comes from falling for one of them. Oh well. You're no real loss."

The Orphan lashed out and struck Takeshi. She cried out for Shizuru with her last breath. Nagi chuckled as the Orphan left.

The battle between good an evil was coming to a close, Mai was confronting the obsidian prince. Kazuhana used what power she had to bring all the fallen HiME's and their precious one's back. Shizuru and Natsuki appeared in the destroyed church at Fuuka still holding one another. Shizuru looked ready to cry. Now that she was back to herself she realized what she had done.

"I'm so sorry Natsuki."

"It's alright Shizuru, I forgive you."

The blonde girl looked at her beloved Natuski with a teary smile. They embraced one another before realizing they still had a battle to finish against the obsidan prince. They both called out their Children riding them to the battle. Shizuru thought about what had happened and realized she let the obsidian prince confuse her with what she and Takeshi had done with what Natsuki really wanted. _He will pay for hurtin' my Natsuki! Takeshi, I hope you aren't on his side..._

Natsuki looked over at Shizuru as they were heading towards the final battle. She noticed that the blonde looked lost in thought, but there was a strong determination in her red eyes. _I wonder what ever happened to that Takeshi girl that warned me about Shizuru..._ Natsuki looked forward towards their battle and decide it was best to focus, she'd worry about the mysterious girl after the battle.

The battle of the HiME's was over, the obsidian prince defeated. Everyone was relieved and back at the school for graduation. Shizuru and Natsuki laughed and joked about the blonde not graduating to stay behind with Natsuki. Mai, Mikoto and Yuuichi laughed as they sat at a picinic blanket discussing their future as Reito walked up and joked about continuing their relationship. Yukino and Haruka sat at the blanket giggling about their friends. The glasses wearing red head was more then relieved at having her beloved Haruka by her side yet again. Everyone smiled as Natsuki decided to join them and sat at the blanket. They all shared a laugh when Shizuru tackled the dark haired girl into a hug from behind. All seemed to be well in the world these HiME's had protected.

Takeshi sighed. She leaned against the shade of the tree watching the group laugh and carry on. The white haired girl saw the pure, happy smile on Shizuru's face and knew she had made the right choice to ask Natsuki to go find her. _There is no place in this world for me any longer..._ Takeshi was too lost in her thoughts to pay attention to the two girls walking up behind her. Chie Harada ran her finger up the girl's spine, causing her to jump and hold her sides. Aoi laughed whereas Chie gave the white haired girl a mischievious look.

"So what's up Ms. Homura? Spying on the student council president?"

"No. I was just leaving."

The white haired girl tried to walk away, but Aoi and Chie both grabbed one of her arms. They pulled her over to the blanket where the picnic was. Everyone looked up at the three girls. Mai and Mikoto smiled at them. They greeted Chie and Aoi. Chie grinned at them.

"Mind if we crash your picnic."

"Not at all, it's nice to see you guys."

Chie and Aoi sat down acrossed from Mai and Mikoto, next to Reito, Haruka and Yukino. Takeshi stood behind them worriedly looking over at Shizuru. The blonde smiled at her and motioned for her to sit next to her and Natsuki. The white haired girl sat down by them and glanced nervously at the blonde and the two culprits who had pulled her over here. Shizuru placed her hand on Takeshi's. The white haired girl looked up at her smiling face.

"How are you Ms. Takeshi?"

"F-fine Shizu-Ms. Fujino. Why do you ask?"

"You are my friend, and I care for each of my friends dearly."

"You seem to be happier then usual."

"That I am, now that I have my Natsuki by my side."

"Shizuru!"

"What? Oh, would you look after her next year? It seems she needs to take another year to graduate and they won't let me stay with her."

"Shizuru! I don't need someone to look after me!"

Takeshi laughed. She held her sides and laughed at how ridiculously happy she was just to be consider this girl's friend. Shizuru's smile never faded, nor did Natsuki's as they began to laugh with the white haired girl. Everyone at the picnic looked over at them slightly confused. Chie and Aoi smiled at one another before they too began to laugh, as well as everyone else. Takeshi wiped at her eyes as she looked up at the sky. _Maybe... Maybe there is a place for me. Maybe Nagi was wrong and there is a place for us __**and **__love. _Takeshi looked around at the laughing group, before beginning to laugh again herself. She was truely happy to have been on this side, to believe that there was a place for her with love... Even if she hadn't truely found it yet.


End file.
